


I'll loved you, until the end

by RentoraKolink



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RentoraKolink/pseuds/RentoraKolink





	

The sun would rise. He'd work. The sun would set. He'd go to sleep.

Jack would repeat the gruelling process over and over again, he'd did it ever since he was 9, and now that he was 15 he was fed up with it. 

As Jack swept the driveway, a car followed by a truck came up the road, trailing dust behind them. Jack's eyes followed the two vehicles as they slowed down to the house next to them.

Jack's Father, Stewart, opened the door, a creak of pain as he forcefully opened it. "Jack, once you're done with clearing the drive way, get the oil from the back an- oh hey the new neighbours are here" his attention diverted from the creaky door. "Linda!" He waited to a response "Linda! The new neighbours are here!" 

"Dad, why are you making such a big deal about this, it's just people who moved in next to us." Jack stated as he looked at them from across the field.

"Yeah, I know but we haven't had neighbours since, you where born. Let's go meet them. Jack, you come too." His father said as the walked across the driveway.

"I have to get the cows are bring them- " Jack was cut off by his mother 

"Jack, you're coming, I saw from upstairs they have a boy similar to your age, and maybe you can become friends" she latched herself to Stewart's art. They started to walk, he looked at the broom and left it there, it hit the ground with a loud, clonk.


End file.
